


Nothing Like Us

by ZaraMacon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Mentions of the past, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, nekoma's coach is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaraMacon/pseuds/ZaraMacon
Summary: 2 years after Kuroo Tetsurou and Tsukishima Kei broke up, Kuroo found out that his shared house with Tsukishima was being sold. However, Kuroo is determined not to sell it so he went to Miyagi to convince Tsukishima not to sell the house but Tsukishima held his ground. Somewhere along the way, Kuroo finds himself not only wanting to keep their house from being sold but also to come back in Tsukishima’s life.Are they willing to give their love a second chance or is the only reason why they meet again is to have their closure?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm back!!! 
> 
> Ladies and gentlemen, I present you the kurootsukki fanfic that I've been working on right now. I consider this as my first big "project" because I've put effort about the plot and the characterization so I hope you will all like it :)
> 
> P.S: this is inspired by Justin Bieber's song "Nothing Like Us" and the movie "The Hows of Us"

_“I’m fucking tired of this Tetsurou. I’m tired of fixing your mistakes. I’m tired of telling myself everything will be better once you find a job. I’m fucking tired” Tsukishima says as he cries in their dark apartment_

_“Am I pulling you down Kei?” Kuroo asks Kei, his heart clenches every time Tsukki lets out a sob_

_“I feel like I’m just waiting my life in this relationship” Kei says and looks at Tetsurou with pain and suffering evident in his eyes_

_“Will you be better when I’m not around?” Kuroo asks_

_“Just leave please. Just leave” Kei begs Kuroo as he cries harder_

_Kei hears some rustling movements and when he opens his eyes, Kuroo is gone_

_“Tetsurou?” he calls him but there’s no answer so Kei runs outside their house and keeps on shouting Kuroo’s name but the only answer he got is the loud roaring of the sky as the rain falls, soaking Tsukishima--_

DING. DING. DING. DING. DING. DING.

Tsukishima shot his eyes open, his heart is beating fast, he’s sweating a little bit, and his breathing is uneven. _“What a dream”_ he thought to himself as he reached over to his bedside table to turn off his alarm. He got up and looked at the room where he was peacefully sleeping before it was interrupted by some fucking nightmare. “ _Right”_ he tells himself as he got up and went to the bathroom, _“I’m back to the place where said nightmare happened 2 years ago”_ but deep inside Tsukishima knew that this isn’t the first time he dreamed about _that_ day. Splashing some water to his face, Tsukishima tries to forget about _it_ because he will not let some stupid nightmare ruin his day. Especially not today because he needs to be in perfect condition, meaning that he must be in the _perfect_ mood, when he gets to his work later because they’ll be meeting their potential business partner that could make the company he works for be known across Japan and not just in Sendai.

When Tsukishima decided that was done pep talking himself on how he should be in his best behaviour today, he went to eat breakfast and got ready for the day. 

\-------------

It was almost 8 am in the morning when Kuroo stumbled in his apartment. He couldn’t even open his eyes to find his way towards his bedroom but luckily he knows the layout of the apartment like the back of his hand so found his bedroom without making any noise that could wake up his fellow housemates.

He puts his bag on his desk and he strips off from his work clothes, throwing them away to god knows where but Kuroo is too damn tired to put his dirty clothes to the hamper, he just wants to fucking lie down and sleep. But of course, life always gets in the way because he was about to close his eyes when his phone beeped, signalling that he got a message. _“This better be not about work”_ he thought as he grabbed his phone from the bedside table. Kuroo was surprised to see Kenma’s name on the screen, he opened the message and saw a picture. He tapped the picture, it was a house being sold online. He was about to ask Kenma why he sent it to Kuroo, when he recognized the house. He quickly sat up and dialled Kenma’s number, his sleepiness and tiredness now gone and is replaced with panic and confusion. Kenma answered after the third ring with a quiet, **“Kuroo”**

**“Kenma! Where did you find the picture?”** he asked his best friend

**“Shouyou showed it to me. He said he saw it online”** Kenma said. When Kuroo didn’t answer, Kenma continued, **“What are you gonna do about it?”**

_“I don’t know?”_ he wanted to tell Kenma but instead he groaned and said, **“Nothing”.** _Bullshit Tetsurou!_ Kuroo told himself because he knew damn well what he wants to do

**“Hmm”** Kenma simply said and even though Kuroo couldn’t see Kenma, he can imagine Kenma’s scrutinizing cat-like eyes looking at him as if he’s telling Kuroo that he doesn’t believe what he just said so before Kenma says anything Kuroo bid him goodbye.

Kuroo looks at the picture again before he exits the app. His fingers then automatically clicked his contacts, finding the number he thought he deleted a long time ago. Clicking the number, he tries to send a message

**“Hey Tsukki! I heard you’re selling the house? Well I-”** Kuroo immediately erases it, _It’s too friendly_ , he thought. How about, **“Hello Tsukishima-kun. I was informed that you are selling the house-”** he erases it again, _It’s too formal_ , he said to himself. _Damn it! Since when texting was this hard?_ Kuroo asked himself as he pulled his hair. Deciding that texting isn’t going to work, Kuroo opened his browser and searched the earliest available date he can book to head to Miyagi. He was about to purchase an online ticket when he thought about _him,_ is Kuroo ready to see him again? Yes? No? And most importantly, does Kuroo have the right to come back? He’s not really sure but what he is sure of is to not let Tsukihisma sell that damn house. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter :) I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think about this chapter :))
> 
> Comments are deeply appreciated!

After sealing the deal with Seijoh Incorporations, Sawamura-san, Sugawara-san and Oikawa-san went out for lunch because according to Oikawa-san,  _ “Now that we’re business partners, we should get to know each other more Daichi-chan and Suga-chan, don’t you guys think?” _ as he flashes his signature smile and his infamous v sign. Tsukishima is lucky that Oikawa didn’t invite him even though he is the assistant of Sawamura and Sugawara because he knows he won’t survive a second around Oikawa’s company. 

He’s truly grateful to the couple because they were the only ones who took him in even though he did not finish college. You see, Tsukishima was a medicine student but all of his hard work went down the drain when he chose love over his dream, and  _ that  _ was his biggest mistake. He’s lucky enough to find such good people like his bosses because they trained him in everything they know about business, so when the two asked him if he wanted to be their assistant, Tsukishima said yes in a heartbeat. He may never physically show Sawamura-san and Suga-san how much he appreciates them, Tsukki hopes that by being with them every step of the way is enough to show his gratitude.

Tsukishima is busy organizing his bosses’ schedule for the next three months in his cubicle when a certain oranged-hair co worker approached him and disturbed his peace by saying,  **“Oi Stingyshima, I saw the house you’re living in is being sold online”** said co worker even had the audacity to get in Tsukishima’s personal space. Clicking his tongue, he looked at Hinata and said,  **“So?”** He made sure that the irritation is obvious in his voice, hoping that Hinata would pick it up and drop the subject. But of course its fucking Hinata, he won’t pick it up and drop the subject because that’s just the way he is and it annoyed Tsukishima to his core, if it weren’t only for Sawamura-san and Sugawara-san, Tsukishima would’ve quitted the moment they hired Hinata

**“I hope you don’t mind that I showed it to Kenma”** Hinata casually said, he’s still standing too close to Tsukishima

Tsukishima felt his world stood still when he registered what Hinata just told him.  _ I hope you don’t mind that I showed it to Kenma. To Kenma. To Kenma. Kenma. Kenma. Kenma, _ he repeats it to himself. He felt his blood boil and when his eyes met Hinata’s, he swore he saw red, he just closed his eyes and tried to breathe calmly so that he wouldn’t do anything stupid (like kill the person in front of him right now) that he would regret later. He let out a big sigh before he opened his eyes and looked at Hinata and said,  **“What were you thinking?!”** his voice was shaking as he tried not to scream. He also felt his jaw shaking as he tried to contain his anger and not have an outburst in his workplace because its unprofessional

**“He’s my boyfriend Stingyshima. I can tell him anything I want”** Hinata said, his hands are in front of his with his palms facing Tsukishima

**“Are just plain stupid or what? You do realize that Kenma and Kuroo… Kuroo-san are best friends right?”** Tsukishima said, he glared at him and stoody up, easily towering over him. He smirked when saw Hinata took a step back who held his arms up defensively and said, 

**“What about it?”** Hinata asked dumbly, and oh Tsukishima’s patience is now hanging on a loose thread, he’s afraid he might lose his shit if Hinata says one more word. But before he could say or do anything to make this dumb human being understand what he’s trying to say, Hinata said,  **“Oh! I get it! I get it! Your Kuroo-san’s ex boyfriend!!!”** yeah he said that a little too loud making Tsukishima finally lose his shit.  _ That’s it _ Tsukishima told himself, he lowered his stance until he was about eye level with Hinata and said,  **“Get out of my face and don’t stick your nose in someone else’s business”** he made sure this time that Hinata will get his message and leave Tsukishima alone

And oh thank the heavens above he did because Hinata nodded at him and he was about to walk away when he said,  **“Don’t worry I’ll ask Kenma if he sent it to Kuroo-san. If not, I’ll tell him not to send it otherwise I’ll let you know Tsukishima”**

Tsukishima just rolled his eyes and sat back on his chair to continue what he was doing before his serenity was taken away from him.

\-------------

Kuroo woke up at almost 7 pm that day. He was happy to get a fucking 9 hours of sleep, but his happiness was cut short when he remembered what he did before he slept. Not really wanting to think about it, he went out of his bedroom and saw Bokuto and Akaashi in their shared living room watching a movie while eating some chinese food takeout

Bokuto saw him and called him over, Kuroo sat on their dark velvet red barrel back sofa while his two friends sat on the black velvet loveseat. Bokuto handed him a small box of shrimp fried rice with 4 spring rolls on top, he muttered a quiet  **“Thanks”** to his bro and tried to watch the movie. However, no matter how hard Kuroo attempted to concentrate at the movie, his mind kept wandering about the house-  _ his and Tsukii.. Tsukishima’s _ \- as he thinks about the reasons as to why it is being sold online. Has Tsukishima moved on  _ already _ that’s why he wanted to get rid of the house where they made memories and built a life together? Or does he need to--

**“Bro? Kuroo?”** Kuroo was pulled out of his own thoughts when he heard Bokuto’s voice

He looked at him and saw Bokuto’s prying eyes on him  **“You okay?”** Bokuto asked him

Kuroo nodded and said,  **“Yeah yeah I’m okay. Just thinking about work”** as he smiled at Bokuto and looked at the tv in front of him, trying to absorb what the characters are talking about but his brain couldn’t take in what he’s seeing because in that moment there is only one thing that’s on Kuroo’s mind and that is to get to Miyagi as soon as he can so that he can stop Tsukishima from selling his,  _ their,  _ home

Not  _ until  _ he’s moved on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry if you had to wait long :(
> 
> Anyways, here's the fourth chapter so please enjoy!!
> 
> Comments are deeply appreciated :D

Kuroo woke up the next day finding himself calling in sick from work and was on his way to Miyagi. He’s at the train station, waiting for the train that will bring him to the place where he left a big part of his life, Kuroo tells himself,  _ “This is stupid, maybe I should go back”,  _ but when looks at the picture Kenma has sent him, Kuroo knew deep inside that he wants to keep the house and he’ll do whatever it takes to stop Tsukishima from selling one of his most valued treasure, second only to the person who’s selling it 

_ Oh. Oho.  _ Kuroo thought 

_ “Well I’m in deep shit now, Am I?”  _ he tells himself when he realizes what he just said. He felt the ground shake beneath him signalling that the train was fast approaching. Kuroo put his hands on his side pocket as he waited for the train and told himself,  _ “There’s no turning back now Kuroo Tetsurou. Go and get to Miyagi and do what you have to do no matter what it takes”  _

\-----------

Tsukishima woke up at around 11 am the next day, he had to work until 12 am last night because one of their stockholders,  _ Nekoma Inc _ had requested a report of the profit they made in the past 3 years (to which Sawamura-san said “ _ That’s really stupid. Maybe Nekomata-san is just messing with us knowing that the expo is coming soon, he thought that by requesting such activity will make us less prepared for the expo. Well he’s wrong _ ”) 

Tsukishima got up from his bed and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for himself. While he was waiting for the coffee to be made, he looked at his phone and saw a couple of messages. There’s a message from Yamaguchi asking him if he went home safe, a message from Suga-san thanking him for staying with them last night until they finished the report, a message from his brother asking when he could meet up with him, but what caught his eyes is Hinata’s message. Replaying the conversation he had with him yesterday had put Kei in a bitter mood early in the day, he reluctantly opened Hinata’s message and oh how Kei wished he’s working today to kill Hinata himself because in his text, it read: 

_ “I asked Kenma if he sent it to Kuroo-san and he said yes. I’m sorry Tsukishima :(“  _

Tsukki wanted to throw his phone away but soon realized that he could not afford to spend any single dime  _ for now.  _ Not until he sold this house anyways. Groaning, he deleted the shrimp’s message and massaged his forehead as he felt a headache coming. Tossing his phone on the dining table, Tsukishima makes his coffee while he opens his laptop to check if there are emails about the house he’s selling and he immediately smiled when he opened one mail that says:

_ Good Morning Tsukishima-kun, _

_ This is Tsubasa Iwanaga. I saw the house you’re selling online and that’s how I got your email. I was wondering when are you available so I can see and visit the house? Thank you and have a great day _

Well, maybe today is not as bad as Tsukishima thought. Smiling one more time, he typed a response to Tsubasa-san:

_ Good Morning Tsubasa-san, _

_ This is Tsukishima Kei. I am available every Tuesday and Thursdays all day. You can email me the time you want to visit and check the house. Have a great day. _

_ -Tsukishima Kei _

Tsukishima sent the email and closed his laptop and smiled one more time as he sent a text to his brother saying:

**I’ve got my first potential buyer** **_nii-san_ ** **. Let’s meet next weekend if you are available.**

\---------------------

It’s a little after 12 pm when Kuroo arrived in Miyagi and he must admit that he missed being in the countryside. Kuroo had texted Kenma last night that he’s planning to visit Miyagi and his blond friend asked him if he wanted to meet up and Kuroo immediately said yes because 2 years is a long time not seeing your best friend. 

After spending some time in the station, with Kuroo just admiring how Miyagi stayed the same after 2 years, he went to the restaurant where he and Kenma would meet. When he arrived at the said restaurant, he scanned the people inside and he immediately saw Kenma’s semi black- semi blond hair.

**“Hey Kenma”** Kuroo said when he approached the table where Kenma was seated. Kenma just nodded his head, his eyes are focused on the game console on his hands. Laughing at his best friend, Kuroo said,  **“You’re still the same huh”** as he sat in front of his friend

**“Hmm”** Kenma said,  **“I just gotta finish this level. You can go order. You know what I want,”** he continued, his eyes lit up as his character in the game almost killed the enemy

Kuroo just smiled and ordered fish and chips for himself and carbonara for his game addict friend. After he ordered, Kenma had just finished the game and told Kuroo,  **“I’m surprised to see you here,** **_already_ ** **”**

Kuroo raised one of his eyebrows and asked,  **“What do you mean by that?”** even though he knew what Kenma meant given the fact that his best friend is good at reading people 

**“You know what I mean”** Kenma simply said and avoided Kuroo’s eyes

**“Well we can talk about** **_it_ ** **later. Why don’t we talk about lighter things for now”** Kuroo said as he tries not to think about the  _ real  _ reason why he’s in Miyagi at that very moment

Before Kuroo could say anything, their food came and Kuroo silently thanked all the deities he knew because it had saved him before he could embarrass himself in front of his best friend by babbling nonsense just to cover his nervousness. But being the keen observer Kenma is, he saw right through Kuroo and said

**“You know Tsukishima-kun got mad at Shouyou because he told him that he showed it to me”** he said as he looked at Kuroo. Those golden cat eyes pierce through his soul

Kuroo gulped as he tried to maintain eye contact with his best friend. He tried to come up with an answer but words seemed to get stuck in his tongue

**“He probably knows you’re gonna come here and try to stop him from selling your house”** Kenma said as he gracefully ate his carbonara. His eyes still looking at Kuroo

**“What should I do then?”** Kuroo finally said. He realized that there’s no point in hiding things from Kenma because his best friend always knew even if he doesn’t say it

Before Kenma could answer, he saw his best friend’s eyes widen as if he’s surprised at what he saw behind him, so Kuroo looked behind him and he felt his blood ran cold as his eyes landed on a certain green-haired man. Said man was also staring at Kuroo, his eyes were quivering as if he saw a ghost

**“Yamaguchi”** Kuroo muttered, his eyes are still focused on the freckled man at the counter. He was about to stand up and approach him when Yamaguchi suddenly ran out of the restaurant. Kuroo wanted to follow him and ask about Tsukishima but he was stopped when Kenma said:

**“Don’t. I’m not going to allow you to do what you’re about to do”**

\-----------------------

Tsukishima is in the middle of answering his emails and eating lunch on his couch when his phone rang. He grabbed it and saw Yamaguchi’s name flashing on the screen, setting his laptop aside, he answered the phone and he was greeted with Yamaguchi’s panicked filled voice as he said **“Tsukki Kuroo-san is back!!!”**

Tsukishima found himself struck dumb when he heard what Yamaguchi told him that he could only say  **“what?!”** , as he nearly dropped the takeout box on his lap. He repositioned himself in the couch, the takeout box now forgotten as he grabbed the end of his cotton shorts hard while he waited for Yamaguchi to answer

“ **I saw him at the restaurant where Yachi works!!!! He’s with Kenma,”** Yamaguchi said. “ _ Oh Shit”  _ Tsukishima said to himself. He was about to say something when Yamaguchi continued and said  **“You think he knows about the house?** ” 

_ “Ahhh…” _ Kei thought, he forgot to tell Yamaguchi that the prickly annoying shrimp told his boyfriend about it when said boyfriend is Kuroo’s best friend.  **“Hinata saw it online and showed it to Kenma-san, guess you know what happened next”** he said as he tried to even his breathing out because he feels like he might faint any minute now 

Yamaguchi went quiet on the other line. Tsukishima was about to say something when his best friend mumbled a quiet  **“Oh”,** it was almost like a whisper

**“Oh? That’s it Tadashi? That’s all you have to say, oh?”** Tsukishima said, he felt a little bit irritated and he doesn’t know the reason why: maybe its because the fact that Kuroo is here in Miyagi and knows about the house or maybe because his best friend is oblivious to his internal panic.  **“You know what, I don't even care now. I’m still selling the house”** he continued because his friend seemed to forget how to speak

He heard Yamaguchi sigh and said  **“Hmm.. let’s talk later ‘kay?”**

Tsukishima just hummed and ended the call. He threw his phone on the couch and winced when his phone bounced off from it, landing with a soft  _ thud.  _ Groaning, he picked his phone up and contemplated if he should text Kuroo or not.  _ “Should I text him?”  _ he asked himself as he looked at Kuroo’s number

_ “But why would I text him? what if he’s only here to visit Kenma-san and he doesn’t really care about the house?”  _ Tsukishima thought

_ “Right. That’s possible. Maybe that’s the reason why he is here in Miyagi, he’s just here to visit Kenma-san right?”  _

**“Oh that’s bullshit Tsukishima”** Tsukishima told himself out loud, as if he wanted to silence his internal thoughts. He let out a big sigh as he tells himself,  **“You know damn well he’s not here just to catch up with his best friend”**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my dear readers :)
> 
> This chapter is kind of angsty.... but i still hope you will like it :)
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

After his lunch with Kenma, Kuroo contemplates whether to go and see the house or just text Tsukishima and ask why he’s selling it. But then he remembered what Kenma said to him a while ago:

_ “If you’re here make sure it’s for the right reason” _

_ “Right reason”  _ Kuroo thought, Is he really here for the right reason? Is his desire to stop Tsukishima from selling the house considered  _ the _ right decision? Does he even have the right to come back after walking away from Miyagi, from  _ his moonshine  _ 2 years ago? 

The truth is, Kuroo doesn’t even know if the answer to those questions is a big fucking “yes” 

Clicking his tongue, Kuroo observed his surroundings only to find that he’s standing in front of the house where he spent 7 years of his life with the person he saw his future with. But just like any good romance, all of it ended in a blink of an eye. Shaking his head, Kuroo examined the house in front of him, the dark red roof and beige walls remained the same, the sleek black windows were closed with dark red curtains hanging inside to block the sunlight, the dark wooden front door was closed as well. His eyes then shifted to the front lawn, Kuroo smiled when he saw some plants growing beautifully but what caught his eyes is a pot of strawberry plant near the gate, Kuroo smiled bitterly as he remembered the day he gave Tsukishima the same plant:

_ “I swear Kuroo if this is one of your pranks, I am breaking up with you” Kei said while his eyes was covered by Kuroo’s hands _

_ “C’mon now moonshine you don’t mean that. And I promise this is not a prank” Kuroo said as he guided Kei to their living room where his surprise was waiting. When they were at the living room, Kuroo guided Kei to sit in their couch, “Ok moonshine, I’ll remove my hands now” he said before removing his hands from Kei’s eyes _

_ Kei squinted his eyes to adjust his vision. When his eyes had adjusted, he’s greeted with a small pot with an unidentified plant on it. He looked at Kuroo with questioning eyes and said “What’s this?” as he pointed at the plant that’s sitting at the top of their coffee table _

_ “This moonshine” Kuroo said as he took the plant and placed it in Tsukishima’s lap before he continued, “is me telling you that I will take care of our relationship just like how this fragile strawberry plant needs to be taken care of” . Kuroo looked at Tsukishima and gave him a fond smile _

_ “You’re comparing our relationship to a plant, how genius of you” Tsukishima said as he looked at his boyfriend  _

_ “Hey it’s true you know. In order to grow this delicate plant, you need to be patient and give the right amount of attention to it. Just like our relationship, in order for us to grow deeper, we must be patient and put effort to make it work so that in the end we’ll have the best love story in the world” Kuroo said as he hugged Tsukishima, the plant in between them _

_ “You’re such a sap” Kei said as he playfully rolled his eyes at Kuroo. He looked at the plant on his lap and a small smile escaped his face _

_ “You love this sap” Kuroo answered him _

_ “I unfortunately do” Kei said and Kuroo smiled when Kei smiled at him genuinely _

Kuroo still remembered how his heart was filled with warmth and adoration for Tsukishima when he saw that smile.  _ It still does _ , he thought as he recalled the days when he would constantly check Tsukishima’s homepage to only see the tagged pictures of him and his friends.

Sighing, he turned his back away from the house and was about to leave when he heard the voice that used to- still does he thought- send chills down to his spine

**“What are you doing here?”**

Kuroo looked back and saw Tsukishima Kei, in all his glory, standing in front of him

\--------------

Tsukishima is trying his best not to show any signs of panic to the person standing in front of him but he’s having a hard time doing so because said person was looking right back at him. He raised one of his eyebrows and said,  **“I asked you a question didn’t I...”** he licked his lower lips before he continued and said,  **“Kuroo-san”** and Tsukishima mentally slapped himself because saying that felt wrong in his mouth

**“Uhh…”** Kuroo said, avoiding Tsukishima’s eyes

Tsukishima notices how nervous Kuroo is, from the way he stands to how his hands are slightly trembling in his pockets.  _ Hm, what’s making him nervous _ , he asks himself as he stares at the man in front of him. Tsukishima notes how Kuroo’s presence stayed the same but somewhat different- he still screams pride and dominance but there’s a subtle hint of uncertainty and humbleness and Tsukishima finds it disturbing and he’s not sure why. He looks at Kuroo’s hair, it’s still the same- that perfectly disheveled black bed hair that he  _ used to love _ . His eyes then landed on Kuroo’s thick and charcoal black knitted eyebrows. Then he gazes at Kuroo's eyes- those hooded honey golden iris that used to be full of life seems to be replaced with sadness and Tsukishima wonders  _ why.  _ Taking his eyes off Kuroo's captivating eyes, he accidentally looks at Kuroo’s wrist and oh it took Tsukishima’s everything not to crumble at that very moment when he saw  _ that _ on Kuroo’s wrist. Closing his eyes, Tsukishima remembers  _ that  _ day crystal clear:

_ Tsukishima’s at the mall, standing in front of a shop called “Tattoo’s Ahoy”. He snorted at the shop’s name. He’s waiting for his boyfriend, who apparently is going to be 10 minutes late when said boyfriend is the one who told Tsukishima to come to this tattoo parlor.  _

_ 10 minutes later- Tsukishima swore its more than 10 minutes, its like 30 minutes later, when Kuroo fucking Tetsurou showed up. He smiled at him and quickly dragged Tsukishima inside the shop. When they were inside, they were greeted by Kuroo’s cousin, Himari-san. She greeted both of them and led them to a private room _

_ “Wait here while I get ready” she said before she left, leaving Tsukishima and Kuroo alone _

_ “What are we doing here?” Tsukishima asked Kuroo, who’s folding his sleeves up _

_ “I’m getting a tattoo” he said as he looked at Tsukishima and smiled at him _

_ “Hmm” Tsukishima raised his eyebrows and said “What design are you going to get? Please don’t tell me its not a cat”  _

_ “A cat would be nice Tsukki!! Maybe next time” Kuroo said and laughed when he saw Tsukishima scrunched his nose, “Here I’ll show it you” Kuroo continued as he dugged his phone out from his backpack _

_ After a few seconds, he handed Tsukishima his phone and Kei gasped at the picture _

_ In the picture was his name- KEI, written in heritage cursive and there is also a heart beside it _

_ “You like it?” Kuroo asked him, his eyes looking expectant _

_ Tsukishima simply nodded and smiled at him. He doesn’t need to say it out loud because Kuroo knew. He always knew _

Tsukishima was pulled out of his reminiscing when he heard Kuroo say  **“I heard you’re selling the house”** . Tsukishima looked at Kuroo and he was quite surprised when Kuroo was looking straight back at him

Gulping, he simply said,  **“Yes”,** he didn’t want to add anything because he’s afraid Kuroo will notice that he’s nervous

Much to his dismay, Kuroo said,  **“No”.** He expected this to happen but still, Tsukishima could not believe he’s hearing it loud and clear. He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to squint his eyes to show Kuroo that he’s not quite happy with his answer

**“I don’t want to sell the house”** Kuroo continued, his eyes still locked with Kei’s

Tsukishima could not believe what he’s hearing so he laughed, a sarcastic one as he said  **“I don’t remember asking for your permission Kuroo-san. Whether you like it or not, I am selling the house”** he tried to sound convincing because Tsukishima does not know how long he can stand Kuroo’s eyes on him without breaking down 

  
  


**“I’m a part owner of the house Tsukki, I have the right to say no”** Kuroo countered back. His eyebrows are still knitted and his lips are now straight indicating that he’s getting annoyed as well

Rolling his eyes and sighing loudly, not knowing what to say or do but apparently his brain does because before Tsukishima could  _ actually  _ say something, his mouth moved on its own and said **“You lost that right when you left that day”** . And oh, how Kei wished that the ground could swallow him at that very moment. He tore his gaze away from Kuroo and stared at his own hands instead. He’d hope Kuroo will leave with his own accord because honestly, Tsukishima does not know what to do anymore

**“You told me to leave,** **_that’s_ ** **different”** Kuroo answers him back. His voice now raised a little and it ticked something off of Tsukishima so he said

**“But you still left. Now leave”** Tsukishima even pointed at the direction where he knew Kuroo had walked. If he didn’t know what to do a while ago, well know he’s 100 percent sure what he wanted- and that is to make Kuroo Tetsurou go back to Tokyo. period.

**“No. I am not going anywhere”** Kuroo said, his intense gaze on Tsukishima seems to be getting more extreme as he continued “ **I am staying this time”** his tone had left no argument to be made 

But Tsukishima had  _ enough _ so gathering his strength he looked at Kuroo and said,  **“What do you want?”** and before Kuroo could say anything that would make Tsukishima lose his mind he continued and said,  **“Is it the money? If yes then we can split it in half. Just leave please”** he even sounded as is if he’s begging Kuroo to leave, well it’s true but does he have to sound like it?

Tsukishima noticed that Kuroo seemed to be taken aback to what he just said. He saw Kuroo gulping and his intense staring at Tsukishima toned down a bit as he said,  **“I don’t want the money Kei. I want to keep the house”**

Tsukishima sighed, he was about to answer when Kuroo took a step forward towards him and say,  **“I want you back”**

_ I want you back……. _

When Tsukishima had registered what he just heard, he found it hard to breathe, it's like the wind had been knocked off of him. He also felt his eyes starting to get wet and he’s feeling light headed-  _ ahh the panic attack is coming-  _ Tsukishima thought. So he inhaled as deep as he can to stabilize his breathing, he then looked at Kuroo straight in the eyes and did the one thing he swore to himself that he’s never gonna do

He slapped Kuroo and said  **“You’re a jerk”** and he went back inside the house, slamming the gate into Kuroo’s face.

When he’s inside the house, Tsukishima immediately dialed Yamaguchi’s number but his hands were trembling so bad that he couldn’t even type his password.  _ Shit,  _ he says as he starts to gasp for air. He felt his chest tightened as he desperately gasped for air so he took his hoodie off in order to relieve the tightness in his chest. As he found it harder to breathe, his vision started to get cloudy as well, he tried to close his eyes and tried to breathe evenly but he only choked out a sob, before he could realize that he’s crying he heard Yamaguchi’s voice on the line 

**“Tsukki?”** he says

Tsukishima tried to say something but a sob escaped his lips instead,  **“Shit!”** he heard Yamaguchi say,  **“I’m on my way there now!”** is what Yamaguchi told him before the line ended

Tsukishima crawled his way to the living room because his legs gave up on him, he then rested his head on the coffee table and cried his heart out while he waited for Yamaguchi


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers :)
> 
> Here's chapter 5 for you :))
> 
> how are you liking the story so far?? 
> 
> comments are deeply appreciated :D
> 
> Enjoy reading!

When Kuroo felt the sting from Tsukishima’s hand, he realized that he fucked up. He was about to say sorry but Tsukishima was gone from his sight, the slamming of the gate telling Kuroo that Kei had enough.  _ Fucking shit  _ Kuroo cursed himself as he kicked a stone on the ground. He looked at the front door and debated whether to knock or not but then he remembered the fear in Tsukishima’s eyes when he said he wanted him back.  _ Fuckening fuck fuck shit _ he cursed more as if its going to change anything, deciding that its probably not the best option to go after Tsukishima, Kuroo turned his back away from the house and went on his way to the station.

While walking, Kuroo remembers the trembling voice of Tsukishima as he said,  _ “Just leave please” _ and Kuroo would admit that he got scared when he heard those three words  _ again.  _ He was so scared that he just blurted out that he wants Tsukishima back, not that he doesn’t want to, it's just that…. It’s not the right time  _ yet _ and Kuroo was damn well sure as hell that it won’t happen again soon given the fact that Tsukishima had just slapped him.  _ I deserve that  _ Kuroo says to himself. 

When he arrived at the station, he contemplated whether to call Bokuto or Kenma at the moment, but he quickly realizes that it's better to call Kenma for now because he hasn’t told Bokuto anything about  _ this,  _ his bro just knows that Kuroo will be seeing Kenma and that’s it. Sighing, he dialled Kenma’s number and waited for his blond friend to answer, lucky for Kuroo he doesn’t have to wait long because Kenma answered after the second ring, greeting him with a bored voice that says,  **“Kuroo”**

**“I fucked up Kenma”** he simply said. He heard Kenma sighed and said

**“What do you mean?”** Kenma’s voice was flat and Kuroo hated him at the moment because it could only mean one thing- he wanted Kuroo to tell him  _ exactly _ what he did even though Kuroo is sure as fuck that Kenma knows what he did

Groaning, he said  **“I saw him Kenma and I told him I don’t want to sell the house”** he knew his voice sounded a bit irritated but he couldn’t care less. That’s all he needs to say because Kenma would get what he mean that’s why Kuroo was surprised _and_ annoyed when Kenma said

**“And?”** his voice dragging, implying that he wanted to hear Kuroo say it himself

_ Damn it Kenma!  _ Kuroo mentally cursed his best friend, he’s suddenly regretting that he chose Kenma over Bokuto. Seeing that he has no other choice but to tell Kenma everything, he told him,  **“I told him I want him back”.** Kenma went silent on the other line and Kuroo was confused for a moment, he was about to say something when heard Kenma say

**“What the fuck Kuroo?!”** Kuroo was surprised when Kenma shouted at him loud and clear,  _ and oh did Kenma just said the word fuck?  _ Kuroo thought, he was about to tease Kenma about it when his best friend continued and said,  **“Didn’t I tell you that you should be sure that you’re here for the right reason?”** Kuroo winced because he could feel the venom in Kenma’s voice and that could only mean one thing- he really _did_ fucked up, big time

Feeling resigned, he quietly said,  **“I thought it was the right one”** hoping that Kenma wouldn’t be as mad as he is at the moment because Kuroo didn’t see the need to rub his mistake to his face because he knows, he fucking knows

Kuroo heard Kenma sigh and said,  **“Well clearly it isn’t because if it was then we weren’t having this conversation now”** his voice now calm and it made Kuroo felt a little bit better

**“What do I do now?”** he asked Kenma because right at that very moment Kuroo doesn’t know what to do. His resolve of stopping Tsukishima is suddenly dwindling and he finds it leaving a cold pit in his stomach and he didn’t like the feeling of it

**“Go back to Tokyo”** Kenma’s voice brought him back from his self-antagonizing thoughts

**“But-”** Kuroo said but he was immediately cut by Kenma’s absolute voice saying:

**“No buts Kuroo. I thought you understood what I said a while ago. I thought the reason you’ve come back was to simply tell him you don't want to sell the house but clearly I was wrong”**

Kuroo pouted and felt more dejected when he heard Kenma’s answer. He wanted to say something, _anything_ that would tell Kenma that he didn’t want to leave Miyagi just  _ yet  _ but before he could say anything, Kenma continued,  **“You’re my friend Kuroo. And so is Tsukishima. I’m sorry but I have to side with him this time”** with that Kenma ended the call.

Groaning, he put his phone in his back pocket and boarded the train to Tokyo with a heavy heart

\--------------------------------------

At some point in time, Tsukishima had stopped crying, not that he forced himself to stop but even if he wanted to cry for more his eyes wouldn't produce tears. He thought Araina Grande’s “I’ve Got No Tears Left To Cry” was suiting of his situation right now as he stares in space while waiting for Yamaguchi to come. 

He heard his front door open, Tsukishima hadn’t bothered to look at who it was because he knew it was the person he was waiting for. Tsukishima heard quick footsteps coming towards him and hear Yamaguchi’s distressed voice as he said,  **“Tsukki I’m here”**

Tsukishima finally looked up and saw Yamaguchi’s concerned face. His best friend sat beside him and smiled at him bitterly. Tsukishima felt his heart start to clench and his eyes felt watery,  _ damn I thought I was done crying?  _ He thought as he wiped his face when tears escaped his eyes

**“What happened?”** Yamaguchi asked him softly as he handed Tsukishima some napkins. Tsukishima took the napkin and blew his nose before answering Yamaguchi with a quiet,  **“I saw him”**

**“And?”** Yamaguchi said and placed a hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder, prompting him to continue and also as a reminder that he will always be there for Tsukishima

Sighing, Tsukishima said,  **“Told me he doesn’t want to sell the house”** he scrunched his nose when he recalled how Kuroo’s voice sounded when he said those words- it was absolute and Tsukishima found it terrifying. When Yamaguchi didn’t answer, Tsukishima took it as a cue to continue so he said,  **“He said he wants me back”** he looked at Yamaguchi but he couldn’t see his best friend’s face properly as tears clouded his vision

He felt Yamaguchi’s arm around him and Tsukishima broke even more. He sobbed louder, not caring if he breaks down in front of Yamaguchi because  _ it’s  _ Yamaguchi after all- he understands Tsukishima sometimes even more than himself so Tsukishima approves of being vulnerable in front of his best friend. 

While Yamaguchi strokes his back as Tsukishima cried his heart out  _ again _ , he continued and said,  **“I got fucking scared. I panicked. I wasn’t even prepared to see him but when he said those words, I was brought back to the day he left. I’m fucking scared. What do i do now?”** Tsukishima felt his breath hitch when he finished talking. He hated asking for help but then again this is Yamaguchi Tadashi we’re talking about so Tsukishima decided to let his walls down and ask for his best friend’s help because honestly right now, Tsukishima Kei feels like all his hard work of picking himself back up again in those two years are starting to slip out of his fingers and it is scaring the hell out of him

He was pulled out from his ugly thoughts when he heard Yamaguchi say,  **“Rest. You need to rest Tsukki. We’ll figure it out tomorrow. I promise”** Yamaguchi sounded so sure that Tsukishima didn’t protest and just simply nodded as his best friend lulled him to sleep.

\-------------

Kuroo arrived in Tokyo at around 6 pm. He dragged his feet back to his shared apartment with Bokuto and Akaashi. On his way, he sent a quick text to Kenma that says something like:

_ I’m in Tokyo now. I’m sorry _

He shoved his phone back in his back pocket as he saw their apartment a block away from where he was. When he arrived in their apartment, he only saw Akaashi’s shoes on the rack, meaning that Bokuto is not at home at the moment. He mumbled a quiet,  **_“Tadaima”_ ** as he took of his shoes and went straight to the kitchen where he saw Akaashi cooking something

**“You’re home already?”** Akaashi said without looking at Kuroo, he’s adding vegetables to the pot 

**“Yeah”** Kuroo said as he sat down in front of their kitchen island

And then there was silence. Kuroo was half happy about it because he needed that silence to  _ think  _ but he also found it awkward because Kuroo feels like Akaashi  _ knows  _ what happened in Miyagi- considering the fact that him and Kenma had gotten quite close in the past years. Kuroo is trying to think of what to say to break the ice when Akaashi looked at him with his jet black eyes that rivals the blackest of black and said,  **“I know what happened you know. And I’m not here to tell you how you fucked up because Kenma did that already”** his monotonous voice echoed in the silence of their apartment

**“Thanks”** Kuroo answered. He propped his elbows up on the kitchen island as he rested his chin in his hands,  **“Please don’t tell Bo any of this yet”** Kuroo said as he avoided Akaashi’s intimidating stare. He heard him mumble a quiet “Hmm” and Kuroo thought that, that was the end of their conversation but apparently not because Akaashi said

**“You just have to do it the right way Kuroo-san you know”**

Kuroo looked at Akaashi and saw the man smiling, no it wasn’t a smile, it was a smirk and it sent shivers down to his spine because Akaashi Keiji smirking is like a raging Kenma 2.0, calm _yet_ dangerous

**“If you want him back, do it one step at a time”** Akaashi said as he sat in front of Kuroo

**“What do you mean?”** Kuroo asked because he’s confused as hell and he couldn’t understand what Akaashi has been saying to him

**“You’re not stupid Kuroo-san. You know what I mean”** is what Akaashi said before he sat up and left Kuroo in their kitchen, alone and still confused-

_ Oh… _

_ Oh.. wait… _

_ Wait…. _

Kuroo perked his head up as he realized what Akaashi  _ might  _ mean.  **“One step at a time huh?”** Kuroo said to himself as he smiled to where Akaashi had gone

_ Well Kuroo Tetsurou, stop moping and move on. You’ve got some work to do!  _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my dear readers :)
> 
> Let me start by saying that this chapter is like "meh" for me but I hope you will still like it! I feel like I could've divided this chapter into 2 but I didn't know where to cut it so I'm sorry for the 'bad' cliff hanger at the end :( And also, I might not be able to upload next week because I'll be busy with work but don't worry, I'll use that time to think about how to make this story more appealing because THINGS will start to happen after this chapter so please be patient with me!
> 
> I appreciate those people who leave comments because they give me motivation and of course also to those people who reads this story, I thank you all!!!
> 
> Stay safe everyone!
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy reading!

It’s been a week since his “accidental” confrontation with Kuroo and Tsukishima’s anxiety had been worse since that day because he’s not sure when he’ll see Kuroo  _ again _ . Tsukishima just wanted to sell the house badly so that when Kuroo comes back again, he won’t have any leverage to try and win him back-

**“Is everything okay Kei?”** he was pulled out of his own thoughts when he heard his brother’s voice. Tsukishima looked at his brother and then to his nephew before he answered a quiet,  **“Yeah I’m okay”**

Akiteru looked at him with concern written on his face as he asked Tsukishima,  **“Are you really sure you want to sell the house?”**

Tsukishima sighed and adjusted his eyeglass before answering his brother with a simple  **“Yes”**

**“Uncle Kei are you gonna sell your house?”** his nephew, Akira, said as he looked at him with his bright golden eyes. Tsukishima laughed as he saw his nephew’s face full of ice cream

**“Yes I am”** he answered his nephew as he wiped his cheeks with tissue

**“I know what happened Kei”** his brother said and Tsukishima immediately stiffened at his brother’s cold voice, **“Why didn’t you tell me about it?** Akiteru asked and Tsukishima regretted that he had looked at his brother because he was met by Akiteru’s furious eyes

**“It’s not important. I’m still selling that house no matter what he says”** Tsukishima bitterly said as he avoided his brother’s intense glaring

**“That’s not what I’m worried about Kei. I was worried because you had a freaking panic attack! What if Yamaguchi hadn’t answered? Or worse what if you weren’t able to call him or anyone?!”** Akiteru’s voice was quiet but Tsukishima could hear how angry and concerned his brother is

**“I was fine”** Tsukishima said monotonically, hoping that Akiteru would drop the topic because Tsukishima doesn’t have the energy to talk about  _ that  _ day

**“What if he comes back huh? What are you going to do? He’s a part owner of that damn house Kei. He has the every right to say no”** Akiteru said, his voice now full of concern

Tsukishima exhaled loudly as he looked at his brother with his tired eyes and said,  **“As I said a while ago, I’ll still sell the house no matter what he says”**

He saw his brother sigh and put a hand on his shoulder as he said,  **“Will you be okay though?”**

Tsukishima simply nodded and avoided Akiteru’s eyes once more.

_ Will I be really okay?  _ Tsukishima asks himself as he looks at the vast field around them and thinks about what he’ll do when Kuroo  _ really  _ comes back

\------------------

Kuroo finds himself meeting with Kenma in Tokyo after he and Akaashi had talked last week. In those seven days, Kuroo had thought of different ways to “win” Tsukishima back, from the classic courting to the impromptu speech of winning someone back 101 but he couldn’t figure out _ the  _ right one. That’s why he had invited Kenma to come to Tokyo to talk because according to his best friend  _ “You’re not allowed to come back in Miyagi until you’ve figured out what you really want”  _ and Kuroo rolled his eyes at Kenma when he said that to him. Like really, Kuroo only wanted to keep the house, it was a mistake that he accidentally blurted it out to Tsukishima that he wanted him back-

**“So you think that you should go to Miyagi** **_again_ ** **to apologize and make him see that you’re a changed man is what Akaashi had meant when he said you should take it one step at a time?”** Kenma asked him, his boring eyes on Kuroo as he eyed him from head to toe

**“Yes? No? I don’t know? But what I realized from what Akaashi said is that I really wanted to stop him but I want to do it the right way but I don't know** **_the_ ** **right way!”** Kuroo whined, now Kuroo rarely whines (except when he’s sick) but he couldn’t help it, he felt helpless at the moment that’s why he wanted to talk to Kenma because his best friend is always his voice of reason when Kuroo’s just lost like a child in the middle of a grocery store looking for their mom

**“You think Tsukishima will want to talk to you after what happened?”** Kenma said, though his face is stoic, Kuroo could hear the slight interest in his voice and Kuroo finds it amusing because it could only mean one thing- Kenma is not opposed to his idea considering the fact that he had told Kuroo to leave Miyagi immediately after their dreadful phone call last week

**“Probably not but it won’t hurt if I try no?”** he carefully asked Kenma. Kuroo just wanted Kenma’s approval and he’s not sure why- maybe it’s the fact that he knows Kenma and Tsukishima had built a friendship of their own in the last two years and judging by how Kenma had said that he’ll side with Tsukishima gave Kuroo the impression that Kenma cares for Tsukishima- and maybe that’s why Kuroo wanted it to hear Kenma say  _ “Okay. I’ll allow you to do that”  _

**“Hmm… If I say no you’ll still go so I don’t see the need to stop you because you’re so stubborn”** Kenma said, his voice a little bit lively and that made Kuroo smile

**“I don’t know if I should be happy or not. You just called me stubborn”** Kuroo said as he crossed his arms across his chest while looking at his best friend

**“You really are though”** Kenma started as he looked back at Kuroo before he continued,  **“Just be mindful of the words you’ll say. You don’t want to receive another slap don’t you?”** Kenma said those last words with slight mockery and at that moment, Kuroo knew. He  _ knew _ that what he’s about to do is the  _ right  _ one

It may be as simple as saying sorry and showing Tsukishima that he was not the same Kuroo who left two years ago but if it would help Kuroo keep the house then he’ll do it in a heartbeat

\---------------------

Tsukishima woke up to the sound of his alarm that morning. Groaning, he reached his arm to turn the damn thing off because today’s thursday and thursday meant spending half of his day lying on his bed because it’s his fucking day off. He opened his eyes to scan the room he’s sleeping in, he then remembered his conversation with his brother yesterday and thought about the ways he could turn down Kuroo _in case_ actually comes back. But wait, who is he kidding, in case _he_ comes back? well duh Kuroo will definitely come back again, Tsuksihima will bet his life on it and that's how sure he is, but he hopes Kuroo will not come back any time soon yet because he's not ready yet to face him again.

Sighing, he momentarily closed his eyes but opened them immediately when his nose picked up a scent that’s coming from the kitchen. He quickly sat up, his sleepiness now gone and replaced with alertness. Tsukishima grabbed his glasses on the bed side table as he made his way out of the room towards the kitchen, following the smell of coffee

What Tsukishima saw was nothing that he had expected to see this early saturday morning, standing in the kitchen was Kuroo fucking Tetsurou

\-----------------

Kuroo was making coffee in the kitchen when he heard some scuffling coming from the bedroom and a minute later he heard the door opened and closed and hurried footsteps towards him. When he turned around, he put on his brightest and biggest smile and said,  **“Good morning Tsukki”**

However, he was greeted by Tsukishima’s glare and a very angry voice as he said,  **“How did you get in here?”**

Kuroo feigned a hurt expression as he playfully clutched his heart as he said,  **“Ouch! No good morning Kuroo?”** Oh god Kuroo doesn’t even know why he’s acting like this in front of Tsukishima. He should be calm, look collected and not acting like a dumb jerk. Oh he can hear Kenma’s speech to him about his dumbness

Tsukishima only glared at him- harder if that was possible. Kuroo sighed as he waved the keys on his palm in front of Tsukishima’s face. For a minute he could see the shock in his eyes but Tsukishima was always quick to mask his feelings, it’s just that Kuroo had learned how to read Tsukishima-  _ Hmmm _ , Kuroo thought,  _ Seems like I can still read you Tsukki _

He was interrupted from his day dreaming when he heard Tsukishima’s voice saying,  **“What are you doing here?”** and Kuroo wished he did not look at Tsukishima because if glaring could kill, Kuroo was sure that he would be dead at this minute- Tsukishima’s shooting him with daggers using those beautiful golden eyes

Kuroo does not know what to say so of course he asked Tsukishima a stupid question like,  **“You want coffee? I made some”** and oh how Kuroo wanted to punch himself when he said that especially when he saw Tsukishima squinted his eyes as he pursed his lips

Kuroo gulped when Tsukishima took a step forward towards him and looked at him straight in the eyes as he said,  **“Look Kuroo-san, let’s not beat around the bush huh? Tell me what are you doing here”** Tsukishima said so casually that Kuroo thought for a moment that he had been preparing for this encounter

Kuroo tried to look for any signs of nervousness from Tsukishima but he couldn’t find one.  _ Hmmm maybe I don’t know how to read you anymore _ Kuroo thought disappointingly as he answered Tsukishima,  **“I already told you the reason a week ago. I don’t want to sell the house”** he even crossed his arms to match Tsukishima’s, their only difference is that Kuroo is smirking while Tsukishima has that resting bitch face on display right now

Tsukishima sighed and raised his hands and for a second, Kuroo thought he was going to be slapped. But he was internally relieved when Tsukishima placed his hands on his hips as he said,  **“And I already told you the answer to that Kuroo-san”**

Kuroo thought for a minute what to say next after that remark. This is a do or die situation, Kuroo thought, whatever he will say next will determine his fate. So he asked Tsukishima the only question he had since he saw that picture online,  **“Why are you selling it in the first place Tsukki?”**

Kuroo saw Tsukishima wince but it was gone even before he could even blink. He even noted how Tsukishima took a step backward as if he wanted to hide from Kuroo.  _ Ahh,  _ Kuroo thought,  _ This ends now isn’t it?  _ He asks himself as he mentally reminds himself of how he is going to tell Kenma how he fucked up  _ again  _ by asking a stupid question

However, Kuroo heard a quiet  **“Please don’t call me that”** and he looked at Tsukishima as if he’s trying to confirm that he was the one who said it. And lo and behold, it was Tsukishima because he had that look in his face that says “if you call me that again, I’ll kick you out in a second”. And oh Kuroo couldn’t help but to smile because maybe he hadn’t messed up and maybe he still had the chance to do things right this time

So he complied as he said,  **Okay then Tsukishima, why are you selling the house?”** he’d told himself that he’ll do anything Tsukishima says right now so that he won’t be sent back to Tokyo  _ yet  _

Kuroo saw Tsukishima hesitate for a moment before he muttered,  **“It’s a personal business”** as he tried to fix his glasses and avoided Kuroo’s eyes

Kuroo nodded, he wanted to ask more questions about it but he realized that Tsukishima won’t tell him the real reason so he just said,  **“Ok”** he eyed Tsukishima before he continued and said,  **“Give me 3 weeks to convince you not to sell the house”**

Tsukishima was silent for a minute or two and Kuroo let him. He realized that Tsukishima needed time to process what he just said, Kuroo hopes that Tsukishima will answer him with words and not a slap,  _ heh _

Kuroo saw Tsukishima close and open his eyes a few times before he let out a big sigh as he looked at Kuroo and said,  **“Why would I do that?”** his tone is voided of emotions but his eyes tells everything Kuroo thought

_ Here goes nothing _ , Kuroo told himself as he inhaled and exhaled before answering Tsukishima, he looked at him and with a calm and collected voice he said:

**“Because you know me damn well Tsukishima. And you know I don’t go back on my words”**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back!!! I'm so sorry for the looong wait :( you see I'm an essential worker and work these past few months had been rough so I am sorry for making you wait :( I hope this chapter will satisfy your long wait :D
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter! Comments are deeply appreciated :)
> 
> Stay safe everyone <3

Tsukishima is still trying to process the fact that Kuroo Tetsurou is _back_ and he’s back with a vengeance and Tsukishima is not sure if he’s ready for it or not. Before he can think of an answer to Kuroo’s _“You know I don’t go back on my words”_ Tsukishima’s own mouth betrayed him because he had said the fuel that would add to Kuroo’s burning passion of not letting him sell the house by saying **“And how are you going to convince me?”** and oh how he wanted to punch Kuroo when he saw the other man smirk at his question

Kuroo seemed to gain more confidence as he crossed his arms across his chest, his shit eating grin plastered on his face and his almond eyes filled with amusement as he said, **“Oh you’ll see. I don’t want to spoil it to you”** and Tsukishima shuddered at the thought of what Kuroo _might_ do just to convince him to not sell the house. Tsukishima was about to protest when Kuroo looked at him and said, **“And oh, is it okay if I stay here while I convince you? I have nowhere to stay”**

Now this time Tsukishima was able to say, or in his case, do something in protest to what Kuroo had just asked. Did he _seriously_ just ask Tsukishima that? Of course being the salty brat Tsukishima is (after regaining his state of shock from Kuroo’s sudden appearance of course) he said, **“That’s not my problem”** as he smirked and crossed his arms as he slowly gains confidence to himself that he _might_ just be able to resist Kuroo’s attempt of stopping him but he loses it immediately when Kuroo looks at him like _that-_ eyes pleading, his mouth looping downwards, and his lips pouting as he said, **“Please… Tsukishima?”**

Tsukishima silently curses himself for _how_ weak he still is when it comes to Kuroo. He shook his head as he looked at the man in front of him, Tsukishima clicked his tongue as he adjusted his eyeglass and said, **“You’ll stay in the guest room. When I’m out here, you stay in the room. And vice versa. In that way, we won’t be able to see each other”** and when Kuroo smirked at him like _that-_ as if he planned this from the beginning, Tsukishima knew right at that moment that he’s going to regret what he just said, especially when Kuroo said **“Is that a yes then?”** his voice full of amusement as if he had just got what he wanted from Tsukishima

Tsukishima squinted his eyes as he looked at Kuroo before he said, **“Take it or leave it”.** He was about to walk away from the kitchen and retreat to his room when Kuroo spoke again and said, **“Yaayyyyy!”** He sang-songs and Tsukishima felt a nerve pop in his head. _This will be hard isn’t it,_ Tsukishima said to himself as he made his way out of the kitchen but before he could enter his room, he heard Kuroo’s voice again saying, **“And oh! About the thing you said a while ago, about us not seeing each other, can we not do it?”** he asks and when Tsukishima turned around, he was surprised to see Kuroo standing a few feet away from him

Sighing, he raised his eyebrows and asked, **“Why’s that?”** as he adjusted his eyeglass. He saw Kuroo pout and put a hand on his chin as if he were thinking and Tsukishima silently scoffs at the sight

 **“How am I gonna convince you when we won’t be talking or seeing each other?”** Kuroo said, his voice sounding distressed and Tsukishima internally pats himself because he could see Kuroo struggling

**“That’s not my problem”** is what Tsukishima says before he turned his back away from Kuroo and entered his room

Inside his room, Tsukishima smacks himself a little bit too hard because he let out a groan when he felt the sting on his right cheek. _What the hell am I doing?_ He asks himself as he sits at the end of his bed. Tsukishima thinks of whether to take back what he had just said or not at the moment because he’s not sure if what just happened _is_ real but when he hears Kuroo’s footsteps across the kitchen, Tsukishima knew he wasn’t dreaming. Groaning, this time loud enough that he’s sure Kuroo heard it but he doesn’t care, Tsukishima threw himself at the bed and stares at the ceiling as if it has the answer to what could Tsukishima do to make Kuroo take a fucking “no” as an answer. But oh well, Tsukishima doesn’t go back on his words _as well_ and maybe letting Kuroo do what he wants will help Tsukishima make the man realize how persistent Tsukishima is in terms of selling the house.

\--------------------------------------------------------

THREE DAYS LATER……

And oh Tsukishima Kei thought wrongly. 

It started with a simple _“No this house is not for sale”_ to _“I tell you this house is haunted and old and rennovation won’t just do it”_ and Kuroo fucking Tetsurou had somehow managed to convince Tsukishima’s potential buyers to back out and he found himself _no one_ to sell the house to

Groaning, Tsukishima shuts his laptop off (he had found out that his post about the house on sale was taken down from the web page where he uploaded it, _tsk_ ) as he stares at his bedroom door and squints his eyes as he tries to pick up any sounds coming from outside his bedroom that could signal him that Kuroo is out and about in the house. When he hears no sound, Tsukishima makes his way outside his bedroom and towards the kitchen. In there, he opens the fridge and immediately frowns. _I need to do grocery shopping soon,_ he tells himself as he makes a mental note of the things he needs to get at the supermarket. Sighing, he walked over to the pantry and grabbed a bag of potato chips. 

Tsukishima was silently lounging in the living room while munching on his beloved potato chips when he heard the front door open. He looked over and choked immediately when he saw Kuroo emerge from the door with plastic bags in both of his hands. Tsukishima cleared his throat and stood up from the couch as Kuroo made his way inside the house. Kuroo smiled at him and chuckled when Tsukishima rolled his eyes at him. Tsukishima was about to retreat back to his bedroom when he noticed the logo on the plastic bags that Kuroo was holding and Kuroo must have seen the way Tsukishima’s eyes widen when he saw the plastic bags in his hands

**“Uhmm… I hope you don’t mind. I did some grocery shopping because I noticed that the fridge is empty”** Kuroo said and smiled sheepishly as he placed the said bags on the kitchen island and started to take out the groceries from the plastic bags

**“Why’d you do it?”** Tsukishima asks as he furrows his eyebrows at the said groceries- _that’s the things I need,_ Tsukishima thought as he continued to eye Kuroo who is now putting the strawberries in the fridge

In the three days since he _let_ Kuroo stay and let him “convince” Tsukishima not to sell the house, Kuroo had been acting _weird_ and no it's not about how he “intentionally” scared Tsukishima’s buyers that led Kei selling the house _no one_ _to_ , it’s about how Kuroo _randomly_ cleans, cooks, and even pays for Tsukishima’s bills- mainly the electricity and water bills, which he all did in the span of three days and Tsukishima found it disturbing yet amusing at the same time. While Tsukishima continues to watch Kuroo organize the groceries in the kitchen, he thought of the days _when_ he had to drag or force himself to clean, cook, study, and work at the same time just to keep him and Kuroo alive because Kuroo the bastard that he _was_ -he still is, was busy indulging himself in the delusion that _“I just need to get into this company and everything will be better, I promise Kei”_ and Tsukishima scoffed when he remembered how he actually _believed_ in that bastard

**“You okay Tsukki?”** he heard Kuroo’s voice and when he looked at the man, Tsukishima feels like he’s under trial because of the way Kuroo’s eyeing him- sharp yet with concern

**“I told you not to call me that”** Tsukishima answered as he avoided Kuroo’s gaze

**“But are you okay?”** Kuroo asked him again as he tilted his head, looking like a cat watching its prey and waiting for the perfect time to devour it. Tsukishima just furrowed his eyebrows at the question and it prompted Kuroo to continue by saying, **“I heard you scoff so I thought something must be bothering you”** as he shrugged and went back to what he was doing before 

Tsukishima muttered a silent, **“Whatever”** as he felt a vein in his forehead twitch when he saw how _comfortable_ Kuroo looked in the kitchen- it’s like he belonged there and Tsukishim felt bitter about it. Shaking his head, he clears his throat to get Kuroo’s attention and he silently pats himself when Kuroo looks at him with raised eyebrows as if he’s asking “What is it?”. Tsukishima adjusted his eyeglass before he said, **“By the way, please stop getting in the way every time someone checks the house because for the love of god Kuroo if that is your way of convincing me then you better pack up now and head back to Tokyo because its not working”** he said using his cold voice and he tried to contain a smirk when he saw Kuroo looked like a deer in the headlights 

He saw Kuroo close and open his mouth as he tried to say something but ended up in bowing his head towards Tsukishima as he whispered a quiet **“I’m sorry”** and this time it was Tsukishima’s turn to raise his eyebrows at the sight in front of him

The mighty Kuroo fucking Tetsurou is saying sorry _to_ him. Tsukishima shakes his head and laughs, a sarcastic one, the one he knows Kuroo hates, the kind that sends mockery even though it is just a laugh, a sound but it fucking shatters one’s ego especially Kuroo Tetsurou’s. When Kuroo lifted his head, Tsukishima let himself indulge in the feeling of pain, anger, and amusement he’s feeling at the moment as he said, **“Wow you know how to say sorry now”** his voice is a little bit high pitched as he scoffed at the man in front of him

**“I’m sorry”** Kuroo says again and oh how it ignited the mixed feelings Tsukishima’s feeling even stronger that it made Tsukishima howled. Tsukishima was laughing so hard that tears started to stream down his face. If someone would walk in them at the moment, it would look like Tsukishima is some crazy bully while Kuroo is the victim. But no one would walk in and Tsukishima is sure of that so he lets himself laugh, and damn it felt good he thought

Tsukishima hasn’t laughed so hard like this in the past two years so he might as well enjoy it but he was interrupted by Kuroo storming out of the house. When Kuroo walked out with a pained expression it was like someone splashed cold water to Tsukishima. The pain, anger, and amusement he’s feeling is now suddenly gone and he’s left with feeling nothing but guilt. Guilt because he knows he’s the one at fault for making Kuroo’s eyes bleed pain and guilt because he let himself loose in the misery he’s feeling that he had _un_ intentionally hurt the man he loves

Wait. 

What?

He _loves?_

Oh well is he fucked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my dear readers :) 
> 
> I have a good news to you, I have finished the writing the draft of how the story would go AND end! So I only need to add some fillers in between and edit them and then I'll be able to update weekly despite of my busy schedule. I cannot thank you all enough for reading this story and the comments you leave makes me more motivated to write and finish this story for you guys!
> 
> Stay safe everyone :D
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy reading!!!

* * *

It’s been two days since Kuroo walked out on Tsukishima and he hasn’t come back yet. 

No. 

Tsukishima is not waiting for him to come back.

No. 

he is not worried about Kuroo. 

And no. 

Tsukishima doesn’t miss that bastard.

_ tsk _

**“Oi stingyshima”** Tsukishima heard Hinata’s voice and when he turned his head towards the shrimpy’s voice, he was met by large brown eyes squinting at him.  **“Why is Kuroo-san staying with us?”** Hinata asked him, his voice accusatory that makes Tsukishima’s eyebrows twitch. In amusement? In irritation? Maybe a bit of those two. He also internally sighs with relief (though he’s having an internal battle with himself if it should be called relief or stress) when he learns that Kuroo is still in Miyagi, in Sendai to be exact and is staying with Hinata and Kenma-san. 

Tsukishima didn’t answer and only stared at the orange-haired individual in front of him. His silence prompted Hinata to continue and say,  **“You’re not gonna tell me either?”** as his eyes widened and the hands on his hips flew to his orange hair and pulled it,  **“Gwahhh! You two! You’re both making Kenma’s head ache!!! You’re both a headache!!!”** he shouted and before Tsukishima could say something, Hinata walked out on him. What’s with people walking out on him all of a sudden? 

Shaking his head, Tsukishima tries to focus on the screen in front of him. He’e currently editing his report about their monthly revenue (to which said report should’ve been finished last week) when he heard someone cleared their throat behind him.Tsukishima turned his head and saw his silver-haired boss standing behind him as he gave Tsukishima a small smile and said,  **“How’s that report coming?”** as he slowly walked towards him. Tsukishima sighed and adjusted his eyeglass before he turned to the man beside him. He wanted to tell- _ to ask _ his boss if he can take a day off or maybe half a day off because he’d been in a lot of stress (from a  _ certain  _ person of course) these past few days and whether he likes it or not it was taking a toll on his work

**“It’s about done. I’m just editing it Suga-san”** he answered his boss. The silver-haired man beside him hummed and Tsukishima could feel his boss eyeing him so he looked beside him and raised his eyebrows as a silent question of  _ “What is it that you want to know?”  _

To Tsukishima’s surprise, Sugawara laughed at him and said,  **“You are really good at reading people you know”** and then he leaned on Tsukishima’s cubicle before he continued saying,  **“Are you okay? I heard the** **_problem_ ** **you’re currently dealing with”** his voice is low and full of concern and Tsukishima isn’t sure if he’s happy about it or not. The only fear he had since he allowed Kuroo to come  _ back  _ in his life was happening at the very moment- his boss questioning his work ethic because he’s allowing his personal life to meddle with his work

**“I’m”** Tsukishima started as he took a big inhale and exhaled loudly before he continued,  **“I’m sorry. I promise I’ll finish this today before I go home. I’ll stay overtime if I have to”** he said as he avoided his boss’ gaze

He saw Sugawara shake his head in his peripheral and it was followed by a firm hand on his shoulder. When Tsukishima looked at his boss, he saw Sugawara’s genuine smile as he said to Tsukishima,  **“Don’t be. I know you’re having a hard time, that's why I’m telling you to take a week off. I don’t want to have that boss-employer conversation with you about your work ethic so take the next week off okay? Plus I’m sure we’ll manage while you’re on your break”** he gave Tsukishima’s shoulder a gentle squeeze before he turned around and walked back to his office

It took Tsukishima a few minutes to let the words sink in to him. And when it did he could not help but mutter a quiet  _ fuck _ as he massaged his forehead as he felt a headache coming. Tsukishima was about to go and talk to his silver-haired boss when his phone pinged, signalling him that he had gotten an email. Furrowing his eyebrows, he fished his phone out from the inside pocket of his suit and opened the said mail. Tsukishima raised his eyebrows when he read the email:

_ To: tsukishimakei.karasunoinc@gmail.com _

_ Monday, June 01,2020, 5:50 pm _

_ Subject: N/A _

_ Fr: sugawarakoushi.karasunoinc@gmail.com _

_ Please don’t take it the wrong way Tsukishima. I know you need a break even without the situation that you are currently in. I just think that this is the perfect time to have some time for yourself. And always remember, I am always here if you need someone to talk to. I’m not just your boss you know, I’m more of a friend to you :) Now, go on and go home and send me that report you were editing and I’ll finish it _

Sighing, he put his phone back where it belongs- his inside pocket, as he emailed the file Sugawara mentioned before he closed his computer. He begrudgingly packed his things and swiped his id to time out and headed home with a heavy heart and mind. 

\----------------

When he arrived home, Tsukishima might’ve shoved his key to the keyhole with a little bit more force than needed but he couldn’t care less okay? His day had gone from worse to absolute worse like hell type of day. So when he entered the house he was surprised to see  _ Kuroo  _ sitting on the couch. Tsukishima blinked a few times just to make sure he wasn't seeing things but after all the blinking and rubbing of his eyes Kuroo was  _ still  _ seated. He must have heard Kei come in because as Tsukishima was about to say something when Kuroo turned his head and then honey eyes meets golden ones

**“Hey”** Kuroo greets him weakly and Tsukishima could sense how tense the man is by the way he avoided Tsukishima’s gaze and when he didn’t answer Kuroo stood up from the couch and gestured towards their backyard as he said,  **“Can we talk?”** and Tsukishima hated it when he could see  _ how  _ Kuroo seemed unsure at the moment. If there was one thing that Tsukishima loved- _ loves  _ about Kuroo that would be his sureness  _ in _ things, of how Kuroo would always stand by his choice and never going back on his decisions. And the Kuroo in front of him is  _ not  _ the Kuroo Tsukishima knows and it scares him down to his core

It seemed like what they were about to talk about was urgent because Kuroo went on ahead without waiting for Tsukishima to answer so without much of a choice, Tsukishima silently followed him as his brain was bombarded by millions of scenarios as to  _ why _ Kuroo is nervous and  _ what  _ the hell are they going to talk about that they need to be outside and not just sit on the couch

Tsukishima was greeted by the cold breeze of November. He drank in the darkness and emptiness of what was once a warm and full of life backyard. Tsukishima heard the steps that lead to the now dry grass creak and saw Kuroo seating at the end of the stairs. He followed him and sat beside Kuroo, their bodies are closer than to Tsukishima’s liking but he didn’t mind the heat coming from the man beside him- the said man is quiet and Tsukishima is not used to  _ a  _ quiet Kuroo so he did the honor of breaking the heavy silence between them by saying,  **“I heard you went and stayed in Kenma-san’s place”.** Tsukishima hated dancing around when they could just go straight into discussing what Kuroo wanted to talk about but he found it difficult to get straight to the point when the man beside him is all tensed up and a nervous wreck. He saw Kuroo’s shoulder tense even  _ more  _ if it was possible at the sound of his voice. Tsukishima clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes immediately when he saw Kuroo jumped beside him.  _ What the hell is going on to make Kuroo this nervous and jumpy?  _ He asks himself as he eyed the man beside him.

Kuroo felt the intense glaring Tsukishima was giving him and it didn’t help him calm his nerves. In fact it added to it. In the past two days that he’s been with Kenma and shrimpy, Kuroo came to a conclusion that  _ once again  _ Kenma heavily pointed, that: Tsukishima hasn’t moved on from the pain Kuroo caused him AND He’s in denial of this pain. And Kuroo felt bad- No. he felt guilty of his findings. When he saw Tsukishima break down two days ago, he actually pitied the man not only because he saw how hard Tsukishima was trying to hold himself but also how it took a simple sorry from Kuroo to ignite that pain inside his ex-lover. Now seated beside Tsukishima, Kuroo repeats Kenma’s advice to himself when he tells his best friend how he wanted to free Tsukishima from all the pain-  _ It’s not going to be easy and you know that. If you want to help ease the pain talk to him. And I mean by talking, a proper conversation Kuroo. Without your antics and jokes and whatsoever, talk like the adults that you are _

**“I’m sorry”** Kuroo started as he stared into the open space in front of them. He could still feel Tsukishima’s gaze on him but it wasn’t intense as it was before so he continued saying,  **“for all the pain that i have caused you. I didn’t know the depth of the pain you were feeling. I’m sorry-”** but he was cutted by Tsukishima’s loud voice as he says

**“And what makes that sorry different from all your other sorry’s before?”** when Kuroo turned his head to look at Tsukishima, he was surprised to see him cry. Kuroo didn’t know what to answer to that question but it seems that Tsukishima isn’t keen on letting Kuroo say anything as he continued saying,  **“I gave almost seven years of my life to you Kuroo. And in those years, I’ve only asked myself once. Just once-”** he stutters as he tries to even his breathing to continue what he wants to say,  **“Just once I’ve asked myself if I could still hold on. It was the only time I had the courage to say what I was feeling for quite a while. That I’m getting tired. That I feel like I’m losing myself in our relationship. It was the only time out of the many times when I could’ve just walked away. But it only took you one chance, one fight to let go. To give up and never come back-”**

This time Kuroo had the courage to say something as he put a finger on Tsukishima’s lips as he wiped the tears away and said,  **“It was never my intention to leave you that night Kei. You know how much I love you to leave you just like that”** his voice almost sounded that he’s pleading. He wanted Tsukishima to  _ know  _ that it was never his intention to just drop everything that night  _ just  _ because they had an argument. But it seems like Tsukishima didn’t hear anything he had said because he shied away from Kuroo’s touch and said the words that not only broke Kuroo’s heart but also his hope of seeing the light at the end of the tunnel

**“I needed you to fight for us that night because I was so tired of fighting alone. I only got tired once and then you left me. Is that your definition of love Kuroo? How could you give up so easily? How could you not find a reason to stay?”** Tsukishima asked him, his eyes puffy, his mouth trembling as he hugs his knees close to him and cried his heart out

Kuroo tried to embrace Tsukishima but the other man brushed his arms away. He tried calling him,  **“Kei”** he said softly but the blond just cried harder,  **“Tsukishima”** he tried again and this time Kuroo added a touch on the other man’s shoulder. Kuroo did the same thing four times, alternating between calling him “Kei” or “Tsukishima” but the results were all the same- Tsukishima brushed his hand away and only answered him with a loud sniff. Not knowing what to do anymore, Kuroo let Tsukishima cry beside him as he waited for the blond to calm down and maybe they could talk again.

Tsukishima is trying his best to calm himself down after his sudden outburst on Kuroo. He didn’t know what triggered him but seeing how genuine Kuroo is while he speaks to him, Tsukishima was reminded of the night where he saw the life he built with Kuroo fell apart and how the pain from that night was all he had left. He had a hard time resisting Kuroo’s touches and was actually relieved when the other man stopped and let him be. When he felt his heart calm down a bit, he wiped the tears on his cheeks, sniffed forcefully, and shot his head up. He saw Kuroo look at him but he didn’t look back as he was afraid he’ll be a crying mess again when he’s eye to eye with the other man. Before Kuroo could say or do anything, Tsukishima said monotony:

**I want you gone when the sun rises**

And left Kuroo alone. He tried to ignore the hurtful expression on Kuroo’s face because right at that moment, Tsukishima could only care about how he’s going to save himself from the depths of Kuroo Tetsurou


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! sorry for the delay of this chapter :/ work's just been draining these past few days. Anyways, i hope you like this chapter :) This is Kuroo's POV on what happened after last chapter and the next chapter will be Tsukishima's POV!!! I'm so excited to upload the next one hahaha! 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of this chapter!! Enjoy reading loves!!!

Kuroo only got up from his position when he couldn’t feel his face anymore (he’s pretty sure he’s numb all over, most especially his heart). So with great reluctance, he walked inside and felt his heart sank when he didn’t caught sight of Tsukishima inside the house and was only greeted by the silence and emptiness of the living room

_ I want you gone when the sun rises  _

Kuroo sighed deeply as he recalled how cold and voidful of emotions Tsukishima sounded and looked like when he said those words but Kuroo didn’t miss the way Tsukishima’s fingers trembled as the blond tried to steady himself before walking away to god knows  _ where _

Sighing once more, Kuroo went to the guest room where he’d been staying for the past couple of weeks and started to pack his things.  _ Maybe Kenma would let me crash at their place again hehe,  _ he thought but he immediately grimaced when he started thinking on what “lecture” Kenma might give him if he just shows up at their front door  _ again _ , unannounced. Shaking his head and while trying to zip his black hiking backpack, Kuroo’s gaze stumbled on the dresser in the room and a sudden flash of nervousness flooded him as he asked himself if he would be able to see  _ it  _ inside the dresser knowing that he had put it there  _ that  _ night

But before Kuroo could physically walk towards the dresser, he heard a phone ringing somewhere so sighing  _ once again  _ (he had lost count of the times he sighed since that day) he followed the sound of the said phone. Kuroo was led to the front door of the house and Kuroo immediately furrowed his eyebrows as he saw Tsukishima’s blazer and work bag discarded on the floor. He carefully walks towards them as the sound of the ringing gets louder, Kuroo’s about to pick up the work bag when he sees something flashing on the inside of the navy blazer. Furrowing his eyebrows, he grabbed the blazer and started to find the phone. Kuroo managed to get hold of the said gadget just in time before the ringing stopped

**“Kei?”** a low voice greeted Kuroo and he was quick to recognize who the voice belonged to. He didn’t know what to do or say but the other man speaked again, this time sounding frustrated and panicky as his voice shakes as he said,  **“Kei are you there?”**

Kuroo ran his free hand to his hair in an attempt to help him think of what to say to the man on the line. He heard muffled voices in the background but what caught his attention is the loud wailing of a child so without putting much thought he said,  **“It’s… uh….. Kuroo”**

The line went silent for a moment and Kuroo thought he dropped the call but when he looked at the phone, he saw that it’s still connected. He was about to say something but he heard a quiet voice saying,  **“Oh... is Kei there?”** and Kuroo scrunched his nose when he could feel the hesitation on the other man’s voice. He was about to answer when he heard the man on the line say  _ “Just give me a minute. I will settle the bill after this call. Please. Just please-”  _ and then there was silence and it was followed by a female voice saying,  _ “Okay sir. Finish your business and we’ll be here when you’re done”  _ and Kuroo heard a deep sigh

Not knowing what to do, Kuroo cleared his throat in an attempt to let the man know of his presence. Without waiting for the older man to say something, Kuroo quickly said,  **“No, he’s not here. He went somewhere. Why?”** and Kuroo heard some scuffling in the background and then a door opening and closing and then there was silence  _ again  _

Kuroo waited for a good minute or two before he heard a shaky voice saying,  **“I… uh…”** then there’s an exhale and some sniffling,  **“I need help. My child and I are at Chuo Hospital and I need to pay a down payment so he can stay the night and I don’t have enough at the moment. I know Kei has some extra because he told me he has when he texted me yesterday”** the other man on the line said them as quickly as he could as if he’s ashamed of the situation he was currently in

**“Can I go there?”** Kuroo asks and before the other man can say no he was quick to say,  **“I mean he’s not here at the moment but I’ll let him know somehow but for now is it okay if I go there and meet you?”** He tries to sound firm and calm and hopes that the other man would say yes

Before he hears an answer, Kuroo found himself at the front door with his backpack on but when he saw a post-it and a pen inside a bowl that sits atop of the shoe rack an idea hit him. So while he waits for an answer, Kuroo wrote something on the said post-it and sticked it on the work bag that Tsukishima left

**“Yes”** Kuroo heard a voice say and he quickly remembered that he was talking to someone,  **“Yes you can go here. Uh… thanks”** and before Kuroo could answer he heard a beep signalling that the call ended. He put the phone back where he found it and went on his way to the said hospital and prayed  _ and  _ hoped at the same time that Tsukishima would come home soon so he could see the note Kuroo left

It only took a ten minute cab ride for Kuroo to arrive at the said hospital. He adjusted the backpack on his back before he entered the lobby. Kuroo quickly scanned the couches looking for a particular blond hair and quickly found it when the owner of said hair was currently looking at him straight in the eyes. Kuroo gave him a small smile but he was only answered by a nod and with that the blond turned his back away from Kuroo but immediately stopped and looked over his shoulder as if he’s saying  _ “come follow me”  _ so without saying anything, Kuroo followed the man silently

The silence and the smell of antiseptic as they walk deeper in the hospital makes Kuroo’s skin crawl but he didn’t say anything because the man in front of him might be thinking the same thing as Kuroo was thinking- it’s weird to see each other again especially under the circumstance they were currently in. It  _ is  _ really weird to meet with your ex-boyfriend’s older brother especially when said  _ ex-boyfriend  _ is nowhere to be found. Sighing, Kuroo looks at the blond in front of him and he was  _ quite  _ surprised to see the older man looking at him

**“When did you come back?”** the older man asked him and Kuroo noticed that they had stopped walking so he took a look at his surroundings only to find that they were in a secluded area with rooms that had glasses which separated the patients from their visitors. Kuroo was about to answer the blond when the older man spoke again,  **“I still have my pride you know. And plus if Kei knows that i asked for your help, he’ll probably not let me off the hook. Hehe”** the blond laughed but Kuroo could hear the hesitation, guilt, anxiety, and heck even the awkwardness was evident in the older man’s voice

**“We’ll get there when it happens Akiteru-san. For now, why don’t you tell me how I can help?”** Kuroo said and smiled at Akiteru, hoping to help ease the awkwardness between them and he was glad when the older man smiled back at him

And so after their trip to finance and buying some food (to which Akiteru  _ insisted  _ to buy Kuroo a meal), Kuroo found him and the blond sitting outside of Akiteru’s son- Akira’s room. He was busy munching on an onigiri when the older man beside him said with a quiet voice,  **“Hey.. uh… thanks for paying the half. I’ll repay you in time”** and he gave Kuroo a small smile

Kuroo finished chewing first before he looked at Akiteru and said,  **“That’s no problem. You don’t need to worry about the money. I’m glad I can help”** and he gave the older man a reassuring smile. Kuroo licked his lower lip and contemplated whether to ask or not  _ the  _ question that’s been in his head  _ since  _ he saw the house online

But before he could say something, Akiteru beat him to it by saying,  **“So..”** Akiteru started and Kuroo could see the hesitance in his voice and nervousness by the way he scratched the back of his head as he continued,  **“Where is Kei?”** and stared at Kuroo using those piercing honey brown eyes

Kuroo avoided his gaze, his idea of asking Akiteru now gone as he tried to hide the nervousness he felt inside. He didn’t want to say  _ I don’t know because he walked out on me because I kind of forced him to talk about what happened two years ago  _ because Kuroo was sure he would’ve received a good punch in his face if he said that. Nor he couldn’t say  _ I wish I knew but I don’t know where to begin searching  _ because that would end in him receiving a good punch from the blond man either

But when Kuroo looked at Akiteru again, he knew that the older man  _ knew _ what he was thinking. So without further delaying his answer, Kuroo said,  **“I.. actually don’t know. We had a conversation and he kinda left”** he didn’t bother to continue because Kuroo was sure Akiteru  _ knew _ . Kuroo braced himself as he prepared for the impact of a fist on his face but all he heard was a quiet,  **“Hmmm”** from Akiteru

Kuroo opened his eyes and saw Akiteru looking at his son who’s sleeping and smiled softly before he turned his head to look at Kuroo and said,  **“You have something to say don’t you?”** his voice sounding like a threat but there’s also an undertone of playfulness that Kuroo found soothing in some way because it seemed like his relationship with Akiteru is still  _ somewhat  _ the same after everything that has happened between him and Tsukishima

**“I actually have a question”** Kuroo started and looked at Akiteru who only raised his eyebrows as if prompting Kuroo to continue so he did and said,  **“Do you know the reason why Tsukishima is so adamant to sell the house?”** and Kuroo could see the exact moment when the mood around them shifted from relaxing to heavy tension that it’s almost suffocating

They were surrounded by silence  _ again  _ and Kuroo internally cursed himself for not being able to keep his mouth shut. He cleared his throat in an attempt to lessen the heavy atmosphere and said,  **“Ah.. you don’t have to answer it. I was just curious that’s all”** and Kuroo hoped he sounded sincere enough even though he wanted to know if Akiteru knows the reason but Kuroo is willing to forget about his desire of seeking answers if it means making the older man more comfortable around him

**“It’s because of me”** Kuroo heard a quiet voice beside him and when he looked at Akiteru he saw the blond was staring at the too-white hospital floor as if he’s thinking of whether to indulge Kuroo or not. So Kuroo just hummed, he told himself that it’s not the right time to push things through. That what he just heard was enough reason. And that- 

He was interrupted when the older man continued and said,  **“It’s because of me. You see my child has asthma and his lungs are very weak so we technically live in the hospital you know. And….”** and then Akiteru sighed deeply beside him and pursed his lips as he furrowed his eyebrows and continued, this time his voice was quiet, its so soft that Kuroo was sure he wouldn’t be able to hear it if not from the silence around them,  **“Well, I’m a single father. I know I should provide for my son which is I’m trying hard okay? It’s just that with the job i have and with all the responsibilities i have, money’s pretty tight”** and Kuroo saw the way Akiteru’s lips trembled as if he’s trying hard not to cry in front of Kuroo

So being the good human being Kuroo is, he pats the older man’s shoulder and says,  **“You should be proud of yourself for how you’re holding up. I know it’s hard, by money being tight and all. But that’s why you have friends and family right? You know they’re always gonna help you even if you don’t ask for it”** and he gave Akiteru a small smile and was actually glad when he heard the blond chuckled as he wiped his face before facing Kuroo and said

**“Yeah you’re right about that. Kei’s been helping me a lot. Especially these past few months”** Akiteru said as he smiled genuinely when he said Tsukishima’s name and Kuroo could see the love and how thankful Akiteru is to have a brother like Tsukishima

And then it clicked in Kuroo’s head. 

So he had to put his theory to test by asking Akiteru, **“Is that the reason why he is selling the house?”** Kuroo tried not to sound like a five-year old asking their mother as to why the sky is blue or why the water is wet but he couldn’t help it. He had to _know_ if what he’s thinking is true or not because if it _is_ true then Kuroo would kill himself for how pushy he had been towards Tsuksihima. And he would also punch himself- or let Akiteru do the honour- because if it is true then Kuroo had just attempted to “steal” what’s supposed to be the little boy’s. And oh, just thinking about it brings shame to Kuroo that he’s internally praying that _it_ won’t be _just_ the reason why Tsukishima is selling the house

But all his hope went down the drain when he heard a solid,  **“Yes”** from the man beside him

_ Oh fuck,  _ Kuroo thoughts. He had just found out the real reason as to why Tsukishima is selling the house. Kuroo knew he should be happy that after weeks of thinking and assuming as to why the house is being sold, he finally knew why. But he couldn’t bring himself to feel content, instead he felt dreadful as if he had just made another big mistake

**“Now you know,”** Akiteru said, pulling Kuroo out of his thoughts. And asked Kuroo the question he never wanted to answer:

**“Are you still going to prevent him from selling the house?”**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my dear readers! I'm sorry this chapter took a long time for me to finish :( but i hope you still like this! This is not beta'd so I'm apologizing in advance for the grammatical errors along the way!!!! 
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter? 
> 
> P.s: this is probably the longest chapter YET! anyways enjoy reading!
> 
> And follow me on tumblr: https://zaramacon.tumblr.com/ (I'm new at this so please bear with me! I'm looking forward to talking with you guys!)

Tsukishima woke up the next day with a terrible hangover. He opened his eyes but regretted it immediately when he was greeted by the brightness of the unfamiliar living room and he suddenly panicked when he didn’t recognize the room but when his head throbbed, he remembered everything that happened _last night._ From how he was _forced_ to take a leave from work, to being surprised to see Kuroo in their living room, to their emotional talk, and to him walking out and finding comfort in alcohol and Yamaguchi

He massaged his head as he recalls his conversation with his green-haired friend:

_Tsukishima took a long sip of the convenience-store beer he bought before crashing into Yamaguchi’s place. It was his fifth beer of the night and his vision is starting to spin giving the fact that he’s a lightweight but Tsukishima couldn’t bring himself to care about the hangover it’ll bring him the next day because at that moment, he wanted to forget and if it means drinking as if it there’s no tomorrow then he’s willing to do it_

_Beside him, Yamaguchi took a sip of his tea- yes fucking tea because he told Tsukishima that one of them should stay sober just in case- before he said, “What’s wrong Tuskki? Is everything okay?” breaking the silence between them since Tsukishima came one hour ago_

_Tsukishima grabbed another can of beer and took a sip from it before answering his friend with a simple, “Kuroo”, as he winced at the bitterness he felt in his mouth. Tsukishima’s not sure if its from the beer or the person as to why Kei is in the current situation he is now but he couldn’t care less as he took another long sip from the can that it’s almost empty_

_He heard Yamaguchi click his tongue before muttering a quiet, “What’d he do?” it was soft but Tsukishima could hear the threat embedded in it as if he’s telling Tsukishima “just say the word and I’ll do it” do what, Tsukishima doesn’t know but he’s internally glad to know that Yamaguchi will always have his back_

_Tsukishima chuckled as he turned his head towards his best friend and closing his eyes in between because he suddenly felt dizzy from the sudden movement before he said, “we talked about our fucking past” he scrunched his nose as he felt a pang on his chest, he finished his sixth can and opened another before he continued, “said he loves me enough to not leave like that. If you know what I mean” and Tsukishima frowned because as much as he doesn’t want to believe Kuroo, he knew deep inside that somewhere in his scarred heart there’s still a spot left for Kuroo_

_“And?” Yamaguchi said- but Tsukishima could hear the silent ‘did you believe him’- as he eyed Tsukishima and noting to himself that he’ll stop his blond friend from drinking after his tenth beer_

_Tsukishima scoffed before answering, “Of course I didn’t believe him. For fuck’s sakes Yamaguchi, you’ve been drilling it in my head since he left. I just did what you always say ‘Never put your emotions first. That’s the reason why the brain is superior than our heart’ fuck” he might’ve said the last word with venom but he didn’t care. He wanted to let it all out. He wanted to let Yamaguchi understand the misery he’s in. And heck, he even wanted Kuroo to know and fucking see how Tsukishima is hurting_

_“Are you sure you don’t believe him?” asked Yamaguchi and there’s something in his voice that tells Tsukishima that Tadashi already knows the truth no matter how hard Tsukishima tried to conceal the truth_

_Tsukishima leaned on his best friend as he answered a quiet, “Clear as the sky. Yes. Of course” as he forced himself to believe what he just said no matter how strong the resistance of his heart is to his claim_

_“And now you’re here” Yamaguchi says as he grabs the can of beer from Tsukishima’s hand and sets it on the table. There is something about the way Yamaguchi had said those words. It is as if he either believes Tsukishima or the exact opposite but with the way Yamaguchi is eyeing him, Tsukishima thinks-no he’s sure- that its the latter and it leaves a bitter pit in Tsukishima_

_Scrunching his nose and ignoring his best friend’s scrutinizing gaze, Tsukishima said, “Hmm.. I, Tsukishima Kei, fucking left Kuroo Tetsurou. Admit it Yamaguchi, you’re proud of me” as he smiled tiredly. He was surprised how good it felt to say those words out loud, it is as if a weight from his shoulder has been removed. As if the clog in his throat has been cleared and now he can finally breathe properly. And finally at last, Tsukishima is relieved._

_But like any other good story, it was cut short when his companion said:_

_“But you’re not happy”_

_is what Yamaguchi said to him and Tsuksihima had to straighten himself to be able to look at his best friend to see if Yamaguchi did say that only to find tears in his green-haired friend. Tsukishima frowned, wondering why Yamaguchi was crying when he himself should be the one doing the moping. But then he remembers what Yamaguchi had said_

_But_

_You’re_

_Not_

_Happy_

_Tsukishima clicked his tongue as he tried to adjust his eyeglass before thinking of what to say after Yamaguchi’s remark. Kei never thought that a five letter word could weigh him down this much. It was like a cold bucket had been splashed into his face when he heard those words said to him. With nothing but confusion, Tsukishima looked at his best friend and said, “You’re confusing me. When I use my heart you say I’m stupid but when I use my brain you say I’m not happy. What the hell?!” He couldn't help but raise his voice at the end because no matter how hard he tried to ignore the pain in his chest when he heard those words, Tsukishima knew deep down that what Yamaguchi had said is the absolute truth. Nothing but the truth._

_And as if Yamaguchi’s statement before isn’t enough to crumble Tsukishima’s defense, his green-haired friend had said the final words that made the walls Tsukishima built in the last two years finally crumbled into pieces by saying “I just want you to be happy Tsukki” and Tsukishima hated how genuine Yamaguchi sounded. He hated how those emerald eyes looked soft as its owner looked at him. He even hated the look that Yamaguchi was giving him- it was all he was avoiding to see since he was blinded with pain two years ago. It was the look of hope, a genuine look that says there is a light at the end of the tunnel. That even in the darkest night, even a small flicker of light could be a start of something new. That even in the lowest of low, a simple smile is enough to lift one’s spirit and keep them going as they reach the top._

_That no matter how broken Tsukishima is, he should not lose sight of the good things because they are the ones who will help him slowly build himself little by little until he can stand on his own two feet again_

_But clearly since Tsukishima is in the situation he is now, he did lose sight of those things- whatever they were- and he finds himself wanting to say, “It’s too late for that. I’m in a black hole now” but instead he just closed his eyes as he leaned back and rested his head on the couch and let the sound of rain falling lull him to sleep_

And now that he’s wide awake, he kind of wishes he had said that to Yamaguchi just to see what his wise friend would tell him. Feeling a throb in his head, Tsukishima slowly gets up as he blindly finds his eyeglasses. When he finds it, he puts them on immediately and squints his eyes as his vision starts to adjust. He was about to stand up when he saw a yellow paper seating at the top of the coffee table where he found his glasses. Tsukishima grabbed the said paper and read the note in it:

_Tsukki, Yachi and I are out with my in-laws. I left food for you in the fridge and you know where the Advil is so help yourself. Talk to you soon!_

Tsukishima crumpled the paper and tossed it in his back pocket. He thinks that it's better to leave now instead of waiting for his two friend to come back so Tsukishima started to look for his phone

_Huh,_ he thinks when he couldn’t find it in his pockets so he tried looking in the couch

  
  


_Oh no,_ he starts to panic when he couldn’t find his phone after searching the said couch thoroughly 

  
  


And then it hit him

  
  


He remembers just grabbing his wallet from his work bag and just walked out without even thinking

  
  


**“Oh fuck”** Tsukishima says loudly as he realizes that he had left his phone at the house. Sighing, he found a paper and pen and left Yamaguchi a note before he hurriedly went out of the apartment, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head and his blurred vision.

  
  
  


It took Tsukishima 20 minutes to run from Yamaguchi’s place back to his house and he must admit even though he’s sweating like a mad man, Tsuksihima’s hangover is almost gone and it made his head clear a little bit in order for him to think properly. Tsukishima stopped at the front door thinking about Kuroo, he wonders if he’s still there- Tsukishima hopes he’s not (after what he had just realized last night, Tsukishima thinks he’s not ready to face Kuroo yet). He took a deep breath and turned the knob and he exhaled loudly when it’s locked- it only means one thing

Kuroo Tetsurou left.

And Tsukishima finds himself frowning but when he realizes what he just did, his frown turns into a scowl. Ignoring the thoughts that’s about to bombard his head because of what he just did, Tsukishima quickly shoved his keys into the knob and opened the door unceremoniously and almost tripped over even before he closed the door behind him. Luckily for him, Tsukishima’s one hand was on the knob to prevent him from kissing the hardwood floor. He picked up his blazer and was about to pick his bag up when he noticed a yellow paper attached to it. Tsukishima squats in front of the bag and grabs the said paper and his eyes immediately widen as his heart starts to beat at an erratic beat as the words written slowly sinks into him:

_I’m at Chuo Hospital. I’m with your brother and nephew_

Is the words written in the post-it note. Tsukishima quickly shoved the said note in the front pocket of his bag and stood up quickly and headed towards the said hospital (this time he remembered to bring his phone)

While on his way, Tsukishima came up with a million scenarios in his head, all of them having the same ending- his nephew being taken away from them because of him being irresponsible. Shaking his head, he adjusted his eyeglass and told the taxi driver to hurry up as he try to calm himself down and stared at the window seat, thinking of ways on how to tell his older brother that he got drunk last night because of a stupid conversation with a person from his past especially when said person is _with_ his older brother and his nephew at the moment _and_ when said person _probably_ helped them when it should’ve been him

4,00 yen after, Tsukishima finds himself standing in front of Chuo Hospital. He walked inside the way too familiar lobby of the building, greeting the way too familiar faces at the help desk and the nurse station. Kei’s about to walk up to the help desk when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket so he halted his steps and fished his phone out. He feels himself panic as he looks at the caller id and with shaky hands he pressed the green button and brings the said gadget to his ear as he muttered a quiet, **“Hello”** he felt his heart hammered against his chest as he waited for his brother’s voice

**“Kei!”** Tsukishima heard his older brother’s distressed voice and Kei felt his shoulders drop because he blames himself for how distressed his older brother sounded but before he could say sorry he heard his brother say, **“Where are you? Come to Chuo hospital!”** his brother continued and Tsukishima heard a flush from the background and a door closing and then the labored breathing of his older brother

**“I’m in the lobby”** He immediately answers and he heard Akiteru gasp and said, **“Wait for me there!”** and with that the line went dead. Shrugging his shoulders, Tsukishima decided to sit in one of the couches beside a vending machine as he looks around waiting for a certain blond hair to come out and he didn’t need to wait too long as a minute after their phone conversation he saw his older brother

Tsukishima waved at him and took a deep breath as Akiteru made his way towards him. **“Where were you?”** his older brother asks, his voice sounding more concerned than mad and Tsukishima realizes that everything must be _okay_. His nephew _is_ fine. That nothing bad had happened. But still he couldn’t help but to feel bad-

**“I was at Yamaguchi’s”** Tsukishima answered honestly because he felt more guilty when he saw the tired look on his older brother’s face- if the dark circles under the older man’s eyes isn’t telling anything. **“I’m sorry. I forgot my phone at home. Everything is okay right?”** he asked, his voice small and guilty as if he had admitted a crime he committed

He heard his older brother sigh before saying **“It’s okay and yes everything is okay. Kuroo covered the half”** Akiteru said in his “it's okay i swear” voice and Tsukishima winced a little when he heard the raven-haired man’s name. _is he still here?_ Tsukishima wanted to ask his brother but he found no strength to do it because the fear he felt a while ago about losing his nephew is much stronger than the cold pit in his stomach when he thinks about Kuroo. 

When he didn’t answer, Tsukishima felt a hand on his shoulder so he looked up and saw Akiteru’s concerned look at him as he said, **“Are you okay? Don’t worry about it anymore alright? Come with me, I need you to look over Akira while I go home and get some things”** and with that his nii-san gave him a genuine smile and Kei’s heart clenched at the sight. So he just nodded and stood up and followed as his nii-san led the way. While walking, Tsukishima couldn’t help but feel guilty and ashamed because he knows how hard it must’ve been for his older brother given the fact that he is the only one Akiteru is comfortable _enough_ to ask for help and yet Tsukishima wasn’t there at the time his older brother _needed_ him. Clicking his tongue, which made Akiteru look at him, Tsukishima gave his brother a tired smile hoping that Akiteru would see how sorry he is and when his older patted him in the shoulders, Tsukishima was glad that his brother did not hold it against him

They stopped when snores echoed from the hallway there were in. Tsukishima looked forward and saw _him._ Before he could say anything, Akiteru said, **"Is it okay if I leave for a moment? I need to grab some things in our place. I'm sorry"** and with this Akiteru's gaze went from Tsukishima to the older man snoring away in front of his nephew's room. All Tsukishima could do was nod and with this, Akiteru was quick to disappear, leaving Tsukishima with this thoughts and _with_ _him._

  
  


After a good 30 minutes of arguing with himself of whether or not leave Kuroo alone, Tsukishima had made a bold move by looking at the sleeping man beside him. He also notices the big backpack squashed in between the older man’s legs and for a moment Tsukishima was tempted to grab the bag and hide it away so that------

Before he could continue what he was thinking, Tsukishima immediately tapped Kuroo’s shoulder and said, **“Kuroo wake up”** his voice a little bit loud since he knows how a deep sleeper Kuroo is

Kuroo shifted in his seat, his head turning into the other side away from where Tsukishima’s voice is as he grumbled, **“Hnghhhh…”** and it was followed by soft snoring

Tsukishima shook his head, he slightly kicked Kuroo’s right leg as he said a little bit louder, **“I said wake up”** thank god they were the only ones in the hallway because his voice echoed through it and he would not appreciate it if someone called him out

It seemed that his loud voice and kicking had its effect as Kuroo opened his eyes slowly and stretched his upper body like a feline who had just taken a nap before looking at Tsukishima. He saw Kuroo’s eyes widen when their eyes met and how it was filled with fear and panic as he said, **“Oh Tsukki.. I mean Tsukishima”** and avoided Kei’s eyes immediately. Tsukishima felt his brows come together when he heard Kuroo say his full name but then he remembers he was the one who told the older man to call him that. _So stupid,_ Tsukishima thoughts to himself and his eyes widen immediately when he realized what he just said. This then continued to the erratic beating of his heart as a familiar yet unknown feeling slowly creeps up and engulfs his heart. Tsukishima felt cold sweats on his forehead as he looks at Kuroo and wonders if the older man is aware of the internal battle he's having at the moment. As if reading his mind, Kuroo brought him out of his terrifying thoughts as he asked, **“Where’s Akiteru-san?”** while he grabs his big backpack and sets it on his lap as he looks nervously at Tsukishima

**“He went home to get things”** Kei was quick to answer and he hated the way Kuroo wince at his tone . He watched Kuroo fidget in his seat and how he plays with his fingers and Tsukishima is reminded of the Kuroo who he talked to last night. He was about to ask the raven-haired man why the hell is he nervous when the older man speaks up

**“Okay. I should uhm..”** Kuroo said quietly, his voice packed with nervousness that makes Tsukishima’s eyes twitch as he continues to keep his gaze at the older man beside him. His brows meet in the middle as he waited for Kuroo to continue. Kuroo must’ve picked this up as he continued and said with a quiet voice “ **I should probably g-”** but before he could continue Tsukishima interrupted him

**“Kuroo”** Kei said monotonously. He was _quite_ glad he had stopped Kuroo from what he was about to say because Tsukishima had a feeling that it would not be a _good_ thing and plus no matter how messy things are between them, Kei is a good man so he had to say _it_ . He adjusted his eyeglass before muttering a low and quiet **“Thank you”**

Tsukishima saw Kuroo’s eyes flooded with confusion as he said **“Huh?”** but with a simple frown from Tsukishima had the older man knew _what_ he was thanking him for as he said, **“Oh that. It’s okay. Please don’t get mad at your brother. I was the one who insisted anyways”** and with this, Kuroo smiled _genuinely_ at him and Tsukishima had to do his best to ignore the slight fluttering of his chest

Tsukishima just hummed in response as he looked away at the man beside him. He pursed his lips as he internally cursed himself for having felt _that_ way when Kuroo smiled at him awhile ago. Yamaguchi’s words echoed from the back of his mind as he fiddled with one of the buttons of his dress shirt- _But you’re not happy, I just want you to be happy-_ as he scoffed quietly. Tsukishima rolls his eyes- mostly to himself- as he realizes that he _felt_ lighter after he opened his pandora’s box of Kuroo Tetsurou and he must admit that he missed _that_ feeling. But before he could indulge himself from feeling it, Tsukishima knows that there is a lot of work to do before he could reach the end of the line. He knows it would start by him apologizing and making Kuroo understand _why_ he had been acting the way he was since Kuroo came back but at this moment, Tsukishima couldn’t find the strength in himself to apologize because he feels like that if he apologizes then everything would just end. Like that. Him and Kuroo forgiving each other and will continue with their lives _without_ having the other around and it gives Tsukishima the creeps-

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard his name being called **“Tsukishima”** , Kuroo said and Kei noticed that the nervousness in Kuroo’s voice is now replaced with seriousness. He also notices how Kuroo's eyes is filled with determination _yet_ Tsukishima could see pain in it. Before he could muster a reply, Kuroo fucking Tetsurou looked at him straight in the eyes and said the words that _forces_ Tsukishima to acknowledge _that_ certain feeling that's been slowly creeping its way into the surface of his broken heart

**“I uh… I’ll help you sell the house so please let me stay for another week. I promise I won’t get in the way anymore and I won’t force myself back into your life again. So don’t worry, I’ll give you all the space you want. Just let me stay until we sell the house. Then I’ll be gone in your life. For good”**

Tsukishima would never admit it but he was hurt when Kuroo had said those words to him especially if he could see how difficult it was for the older man to say it.

Tsukishima would never admit it but he was disappointed when Kuroo looked like he gave up already especially if he could see the hope lingering in the older man’s beautiful eyes.

And Tsukishima would never admit it but he wanted to tell Kuroo that he’s free to stay as long as he wants- 

as long as it's forever

He wanted to tell Kuroo that he’s sorry for the things he had said to him last night. 

He wanted to tell Kuroo that it’s okay for him to come back into his life again because……

Because…….

  
  


Because…..

  
  


Tsukishima Kei wanted the same thing.


End file.
